monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeyalGlowbladeGirl/New Monsuno Q and A Video 2
A new Monsuno questions and answers video answered by Jared Wolfson and Jon Hudson has been posted with new information. And they answered my question!!!! :D (I'm LadyRazzi) Q. MonsunoGalaxy - Will Librax be in a figure and core? A. Jon - Librax is a really really cool toy. One of my favourite from the beginning. He was actually one of the earlier ones that were designed i think. And the animation, the character you see in the animation and the action figure look almost identical. I beleive it is wave 4 Librax will be in the figures and core. Q. Zeroblade - When will wave 2 of Monsuno toys be released and what Monsunos will be in it? A. Jared - I'd say around June you'll see most of wave 2 available at all retailers. And some of the new figures in that assortment : We'll see Airswitch, we may see Shadowhornet, we may see Hydro. We can't tell you all of them, we need you to go out there and find out on your own, Because thats part of the fun. I mean thats part of the fun that I had as a kid, is going out to retailers and finding out what came out as a new.. and ah just having that need to. (He didnt finish this sentence) Q. MonsunoMan123 - Will Airswitch be in a toy? A. Jared - and we just answered that question but that wasn't your fault, That was our fault. Jon - Yes, Airswitch will be in toy. Airswitch is Dax's Monsuno and was introduced in episode 7 I believe, when Dax and Dr. Eklipse and all those guys come in, and he is released in wave 2 in a toy figure which as Jared mentioned should be on shelves at retail in the next 6 to 8 weeks. Q. LadyRazzi (ME! BeyalGlowbladeGirl) - What animal is Lock a mixture of? Everyone says different animals but I'd like to know the excact animals that he's created from. A. Jon - He is actually a bear, a gorrila and a lion. Note that comes up (FACT MISTAKE : Jon mentioned a "lion" , he actually meant to say a Tiger) And I'll let you guys guess which parts are which but everyone pretty much calls him a Polar Bear, I think because he's white. A polar bear with big crystals or big diamonds or gems is what I see the most. Even around the offices at Jakks they mess around and call it giant polar bear. Jared - Yep, it's true. But again, Lock is built to be a protector for chase, a guardian so we wanted to create him from mammals that felt much more protection, guardian like. So thats why Lock is who he is. Q. Bakubey13 - Guys I absolutley love Monsuno. My question is, In the future will you guys be making Monsuno in different shape cores, so they still spin? A.Jon - I've been working on some new cores, manufacturers and colours. We have alot of different cores coming out later that will still spin. They're all different shapes, different sculpts with their own uniqe features. And alot of good things coming later this season There is still a few more questions so if any wants to write them out, please do. If not I'll try write out the rest tomorrow. Category:Blog posts Category:SunoCast